


Festive

by rosenkrone



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 03:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20185834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: If she didn’t know any better, Zeta might think Beatrix was managing to do this on purpose.





	Festive

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing these two, please be gentle

Beatrix slips her arms through the sleeves of the yukata, a smile stretching over her face as the fabric drapes around her body. Wrapping her arms around herself, Beatrix spins back and forth, making the colorful material flare out. 

The movement catches Zeta’s eye and she cannot help but shake her head as she watches Beatrix. After one particularly enthusiastic spin, the yukata flips up even higher and Zeta averts her eyes, ignoring the way her cheeks heat up at the glimpse of bare skin. Zeta may be used to seeing Beatrix in various states of undress, and it’s not like her uniform leaves much to the imagination, but this feels  _ different. _

Clearing her throat, Zeta calls out. “Are you going to get dressed up or just play around?”

“We still have plenty of time to get ready!” A pout appears on Beatrix’s face and she places her hands on her hips. Somehow the fabric falls around her just so, covering just enough to make Zeta blush even more. If she didn’t know any better, she might think Beatrix was managing to do this on purpose.

Zeta stares at Beatrix, watching her fidget, and it suddenly dawns on her. “You don’t know how to put it on by yourself, do you?”

Beatrix laughs, one hand idly scratching at her cheek. “Of course I do!”

“Really, Bea?” Zeta raises one brow in disbelief.

With a huff, Beatrix crosses her arms over her chest. “I know enough.”

“Sure you do.” Zeta closes the distance between them and reaches out, her finger poking Beatrix in the middle of her forehead. “But I’m going to help anyway.”

Beatrix swats at Zeta’s hand. “It’s not like you’re even dressed yet.”

“I won’t take nearly as long as you.” Zeta catches Beatrix’s hand and grins. “Now, do you think you can manage to stay still?”

Beatrix sticks out her tongue in response.

Zeta laughs, releasing Beatrix’s hand and gathering both sides of the yukata. She carefully adjusts the material before neatly wrapping it around Beatrix. With a few quick movements, everything is in place and Zeta reaches for the thin band that is lying on the nearby table. 

Things are going much smoother than Zeta had hoped. She winds the band just above Beatrix’s hips before crossing the ends over and bringing them around to the front. With a light tug, Zeta prepares to secure the band into place.

“Wow, you really know how to tie it  _ tight. _ ” 

The comment nearly makes the band slip from Zeta’s hands. She quickly grabs at it, but in her haste, Zeta pulls tighter than she intends. 

“I can’t breathe, Zeta!” Beatrix lets out a squeak, stumbling slightly at the sudden motion.

Something very soft brushes against Zeta’s cheek and Beatrix lets out a breathy gasp that makes her ears burn. This time, the band falls to the floor and Zeta freezes, her mind going blank.

Beatrix attempts to keep herself from falling, but she trips instead, pressing even closer to Zeta until they both end up in a tangle of limbs on the floor.

As the world around her grows slightly blurry, Zeta has the distinct feeling that it’s going to be some time before they actually make it to the festival.


End file.
